


soothe away the pain

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [20]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "wherein jinki’s ankle & heart ache but he only lets minho tend to one"





	

“well this is familiar.”, jinki says with a smile on his face. minho chuckles as he smooths the liniment over jinki’s swollen ankle, careful not to press too hard.  

“yeah.”  silence sits between them, amiable & calm.  jinki wishes he could fill it with humor but he’s too tired & he doesn’t want to distract minho’s deft hands.

“i don’t like seeing you in pain.”  it’s a quiet statement, one aimed at jinki’s leg because minho still hasn’t looked at his face.  jinki swallows back a response because consolation is not what minho needs right now, & definitely not a joke.

there’s a path between them that they neither have yet crossed & now is not the time to do so: using jinki’s injury as an excuse would be a decision they would regret making.

he puts his hand over minho’s stilling him, hooking a finger under his chin & bringing his eyes to his own.  minho has always had such handsome eyes, he thinks absently, wide & open to life, though now they are guarded.

“thank you for taking care of me.”  minho’s gaze softens & he slips his chin away, his hands still running over jinki’s wounded ankle, unnecessary now but not unappreciated.

“it’s nothing.”  jinki doesn’t argue with him, just lets the silence slip back, soft as silk & just as light.

 _it’s everything_ , he thinks, _you’re everything_.  but he can’t say that, not yet.  now he can only enjoy the way minho’s hands feel as they smooth away the pain.  


End file.
